The invention relates to a circuit for a current consuming device in a motor vehicle such as an interior space light, and the like. Such a circuit for an interior space light is known from the German Patent DE-OS No. 30 06 932. In this device, the first switch is the conventional manually actuated switch and the second switch is the door contact switch which is closed when the vehicle door is opened. The first switch can assume three positions, namely a first closed position wherein the light is burning when the second switch is closed, that is, when the door is open, a second closed position wherein the light is always burning even if the second switch is open and a third open position in which the light does not burn even if the second switch is closed. Now, it can happen that the first switch is in its open third position and the second switch is closed because a door may not have been closed or not closed completely. In this case the light does not burn, however a base current still flows through a transistor so that the battery is discharged if the vehicle remains in this condition for a longer period of time, in particular in the case where the transistor must have a low forward bias voltage and therefore cannot be a Darlington transistor with a high current amplification.